


A Faerie Tail

by HibiscusMist



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Cannon Divergent??, Cannon Parallel?, F/M, Found Family, M/M, not sure yet - Freeform, trauma mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusMist/pseuds/HibiscusMist
Summary: Sometimes, the world needs to end before it can really begin.This is the thought of a tired adult with a shitty job who really likes to play video games to disconnect from the increasingly horrible world around her,  a world she suddenly finds out she probably doesn't need to worry about anymore when the in game end of the world party she put together ends up being more of an in game suddenly we're not in Kansas anymore party.Oh well. At least she doesn't need to worry about the fact she should have been in bed hours ago. Being late for work is the least of anyone's worries.6/5/19 - Hiatus until life calms





	1. Spells That Start at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Mean [ON HIATUS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029182) by [Leucosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucosia/pseuds/Leucosia). 



> Art will be happening. Please comment and maybe include things you as a reader want to see?
> 
> I want to thank my supportive as fuck homies on the Overlord server for basically giving me the courage to shove this out. Please do enjoy c:

**_00:00:00_ **

When the server clock hit that nice round number, she expected to see so much just cut to black. To see the world around her, the world built with friends and families and by determined coders who loved so much that they had made so deeply just… disappear. The pain of it all, the thought of the pain of it all set her teeth on edge and settled in her computer chair before screens that would otherwise tell that there was more out there… She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the world break before her.

  


But break the world did not. There was a ringing in her ears, and suddenly the headphones that pinched the tops of her ears felt so much lighter, and the volume control she had made sure was just right for her sensitive ears… It was fluctuating and notes went sour and hate flared up in her, deep and hot in her chest as she stood up suddenly and snarled. She expected sudden pain, a clatter of sound that would flood over things in her head…

  


Instead she felt cold stone under her suddenly bare feet, heard the softest of gasps before her and to either side a confused yelp in a baritone that she knew neither of the friends she held actually had. It caused her eyes to fly open…

  


Where was the user interface? The clock? She’d been playing around on the inventory screen, but that was...gone... 

  


“What in the nine circles…” That was different. Her voice, usually high pitched but not enough of a tenor to reach some of the songs she’d managed to get in the game, was now softer. It was still a higher pitch, but there was a ring to it. Like bells… silver bells specifically, though she was also fond of the bronze and brass that her middle school band mates had found and played with so many years ago.

  


“Hibby?” There was that baritone, catching her ear and causing her head to turn to see the one it belonged to. “Uh… What-”

  


“Holy shit Puck your mouth is moving… not the tummy one but the actual one!” From behind her, the other friend spoke, and she could feel the slightest brush of a claw against her back...but not quite her back? She had no idea what to do about this information. The sudden change, the fact two of her dearest friends were talking in the game, but not through the game’s voice client…

  


“Mel I think all of us are going through the same thing.” She was calm as ever, turning in the room that she’d gathered in to simply wait out the final life of the game they’d joined together and fallen in love with so easily. The face of a large blue parakeet-lion gryphon blinked in confusion as she turned to look at him properly.

  


“You have wings… He’s so big, I have a BEAK.” This was not so much panic as it was excited awe, the sudden need to make sure this was real washing over the pair of men that she knew so well and cared about…

  


“You are both such massive nerds.” Her eyes rolled, and she moved her hand out, willing away the veil that kept the area from being seen by anyone else in the large throne-like room.

  


Crystal columns were revealed, ornate silver and iridescent platinum settled in sight for show of the hard work that was put into, not only their friendships but their lives and this game. Settled on the steps were the three NPCs, the first of the guild they’d made as friends, that they had each chosen to be their farewell friends… Each turned to look, eyes wide and mouths moving in ways the game would not have allowed…

  


“My queen? Sirs?” The elf, a male of light skin and beautiful ornate hair, taller than her and dressed nearly as beautiful, seemed the most worried. “Is something wrong? Has something happened to the castle?”

  


“Not on my watch!” The massive stag beetle whom wasn’t really sitting on the stairs so much as existing near them eagerly drew a rather large hammer. His stomps made echoing taps on the crystal floor of the room, and caused the pair of babbling friends at her back to silence their eager shouting to finally look over.

  


“My bug son is alive!” Wings flared and out of reaction you were flying over the scene as a gryphon was suddenly cuddling the massive form of the armored stag beetle. “HE LOOKS SO GOOD!” Sobbing was now happening, bringing a fond smile to your face.

  


“Raine…” Puck spoke, still seeming startled by his voice, but stepped forward toward the elf. Said elf simply gave a charming smile and bowed without intending the beautiful flourish that just seemed to happen.

  


“Hello sir! I’m glad that things seem to be alright now!” He was so cheery and somehow it just made the whole of the room seem a little less cold. Her feet came back to touch the floor, and the wings she now could feel twitching at her back felt… just a bit better? It was hard to place when she was simply letting herself exist. Watching her friends interact with NPCs that were clearly no longer part of a game.

  


“Rosaliet.” Her voice was still a bit distracting, but she appreciated the sound. It was wonderful on her ears. The responding coo was clear and she adored it so much. The owl-person stood, wings folded at her back and eyes bright as she waited for what she was summoned for. “Take your birds. I want a map of the area surrounding the guild before whatever celestial body is in the sky hits its peak, or if already at it, falls for the other.”

  


“Yes my queen.” Wings were silent, the female making only two steps before she was slipping out of sight to do the duty asked of her. “Puck? Mel? See if you can contact any of your raid friends. Kalruth, please make sure the first floor is protected to the best of your abilities. Raine? Standby to heal if you will, we do not know if we will need it.”

  


Five minutes had passed before she had spoken to any of them. This was not strange to her friends, but in all honesty, they knew they should have mentioned it.

  


“Right!”

  


The ‘queen’ flinched at the sudden volume, and huffed as she herself turned to message people. Guild leaders, people that liked stories as much as she, or simply let her get along with her own-

  


_ “Ah...Who?” _

  


Six tries and of course it had to be Momonga that was the only one to answer.

  


“I see you too could not let the game die without seeing the finale.” There was a smirk on her face.

  


_ “Mist! You too?!” _ The astonishment in his voice was clear. There was no real reason to share surprise. The initial bouts were gone, and now it was simply needed to be accepted that this was what life was now… probably.

  


“Yes, us too. Melacar and Puck were on with me as well. At this moment I want to propose a meeting so we might be able to get our bearings together… after the initial adjustment period of course.” She hummed, picking at her new finely manicured nails as she listened to the hum in response.

  


_ “That’s a good idea Mist… Please, if you would come to my guild? No others of Nazarick chose to stay as long so…” _

  


“So you’d like to keep the one PC you have in place in case of emergency? I understand. Contact me when you’re ready for a meeting. I’ll be certain to arrange things.”

  


_ “Thank you...and...ah. Never mind. I’ll ask when I see you.” _

  


“Anytime… See you when I see you.” With that, the room was filled again with the soft mutterings of her friends, each trying to talk to one of their numerous raid friends to find out if anyone happened to get caught as well…

  


“It...doesn’t look like anyone else wanted to stay.” Mel shrugged his shoulders, Puck nodding to his right. “It...well it kinda feels lonely now, but… I have a fucking tail.” Said tail was grabbed in his hands while his eyes sparkled with glee. Puck snorted.

  


“I have a belly mouth, get on my level.” Said mouth opened up to allow a tongue to lawl out in a lazy manner, Puck standing proud.

  


“You also probably have a dick too. And without the bottom surgery.” Mist’s words seemed to cause both of Puck’s mouths to close quickly. He then shared a look with Melacar.

  


“I thin-”

  


  “I don’t want to know, I’m taking a walk, have fun in your room or whatever.” There was a shudder through her wings as she quickly moved down the pale pink center walkway, leaving her friends to whatever private activity they were now running off to. “Figures I’m the one to bring such a damn thing up…”

  


The grumble fell on the ears of none as the hall was walked through.


	2. Carefully Worded Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racial Traits are not something one usually needs to worry about.
> 
> Badly explained Racial Traits, however, seem to envoke worry from even the most unflappable of high tier guardians.

Settled in the meeting chamber, just behind the throne that she and her friends had ‘woken’ up at, the young ‘queen’ found herself a touch bored. Not yet was it time to step foot into the ‘real world’ as the dangers that lie beyond her palace walls were not yet known. The pair of friends that were messing about didn’t worry her much. They were able to handle themselves as they so needed, but she was certainly not about to leave without instruction, or information.

“My Queen.” Such a soft voice. Her eyes closed as she allowed her NPC to step forth, a small gesture to the while and cream feathered owl. Determined and calculating brown eyes were settled into a white face, framed with silver feathers. She’d been made to be a mix of owl breeds, which was why there were cream dapples on her white feathers.

“Rosaliet, you come with news at last. I was getting bored.” A smirk was on her face as the owl straightened the feathers on her wings, the clawed hands at the ends of her arms working both elegant and quick to become presentable in her silk covered leathers.

“Well, you gave me a task.” She cooed, taloned feet tapping on the floor as she produced a rough map. “My birds and I have examined the surrounding area… Mountains on our sides, and a vast forest sits before us.” The sentinel was quick with her words, and pointed to the map in various areas. “A single caravan of what appeared to be merchants were passing through several miles off to the east.”

People in this new world. A threat, but not one she was worried over. A simple hum spurred the owl person into speaking more, outlining the few kinds of wildlife she had seen and the possible dangers. It was clear that there was much happening in this world, and quite a bit to learn yet.

“I now have a new request.” Copper tone eyes glimmered in curiosity. “For one… I’d like to see if you can find our ally guild Nazarick. Assign a group of birds to this task…. As for yourself, should you find birds you’ve not seen, I wish you to have a flock by the end of the week they are discovered.” She was happy to see the eager fluff of feathers given to her. “Go on now. Have fun with your exploring and birds.”

An excited screech was given before she left, leaving Mist to the map on the table and a hum in her chest. There were things to do now, and she was not about to slack off.

=====

The passage of time was strange. Not just because this was no longer the hours minutes and days that she was used to, but because of the way she had built the guild. In Yggdrasil, building needed supplies and time and sometimes help, it needed approval and in game currency and enchantments that dropped so rarely from the stronger bosses that most players didn’t even bother.

She had bothered. The walls glittered, flames danced, and even living things wandered her creation. It was her wonderland, an escape from a world that gave no heed, that gave nothing for what it took. Her hard work, her careful positioning, the weave of enchants and the stories within the walls…

“And now I’m with it forever.” There was a smile on her face. Dreamy, tired but excited… Her hand pet the throne she’d designed, recalling every second her pen touched paper in the crappy excuse of a break room of the building that called her an employee. It was real and she could feel it with actual hands… Her eyes closed, and she drank in the ambient silence.

And then there was a chime. Her eyes opened, and the world was in motion again.

“Momonga? What do I owe the pleasure?” Her hands were petting the throne again, legs tossed over the opposite arm to allow her the comfortable position of reclining. Her wings were away, but her glittering eyes and inhuman smile were ever present.

“You mentioned to contact when our bearings were gotten… I’d think you would remember.”

“Ah… It feels like months-”

“That’s because of your guild Mist.” He sounded tired. Mist hummed.

“True… I’ll use the teleport item you made me to come to the front door, I’ll need an escort too if that’s alright with you?”

“I’ll send someone to meet you… And thank you for this grounding. I think I need someone to talk to or I’ll go mad.”

“Well, that’s something that won’t quite do.” There was a sharp grin on her face as she thought of it. “Whatever would I do with someone drowning in madness? A mystery I suppose…”

“Oh… I almost forgot… I’ve shared the details of your racial trait with everyone-”

“Oh this just went from interesting to exciting~” Before he could speak again, Mist cut the message off and stood with a swing of her legs.

“Raine! Inform Puck and Mel when they’re not busy that I’ll be out.” Calling across the room to the elf, she made sure her ring was on before teleporting to the first floor, and stepping outside. An odd appreciation went to the Game Makers for creating the ring system. It helped so much in the larger structures, even if structures were few and far between. It was what made the creation of guilds something worthwhile. Not many games could really share that kind of feeling.

After a quick check to her equipment, she pulled out a small orb with light details carved into the surface. A light squeeze activated it, and with a tug to the bottom of her ribcage she found herself before the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Idly she registered the difference in time between her own home’s place and that of Nazarick’s. Something to discuss when they got together-

“Queen Hibiscus Mist.” There was no bow from Yuri Alpha, her sharp eyes seemed to be very against seeing the being before her, and that was likely due to Momonga’s own choice.

“Please miss Yuri, Queen is simply a title I use about my own home. Here I am no such thing, as I don’t look to usurp Momonga in any way.” The smile was genuine, though the glitter of amusement was clear in Mist’s eyes as she stepped near.

Yuri’s sudden tense posture wasn’t missed.

“Then… Madam Hibiscus Mist… I am here to guide you through our great tomb.” As polite as she was, Mist could tell that the maid had a dislike to her. That was certainly sure to change. Especially with what she had to say, not just to Momonga, but to the NPCs that called the tomb home.

“I… have a small question for you miss Yuri.” Polite tones and honorifics and all that… it was in her blood almost, as Mist was raised with only the best manners in mind. Seeing the maid tilt her head to look back, she chose to speak again. “How long has it been since… Well, everything?”

“Three days madam…” Her voice was pitched with curiosity. What supreme being didn’t know the flow of time? Mist closed her eyes and hummed.

“Thank you. I’m afraid things in the world of Supreme Beings leave some of us… neglected.” Another statement that caused a tense reaction. That was fine, as Yuri was her own person now, bound not by programming, but by what rules she chose to follow and what master she served. There was a clear need to speak, a question burning her tongue, but she was trained to serve, not assert herself.

“My lord.” Mist paused as Yuri moved to enter first, bowing politely at the throne room’s massive door. “Madam Hibiscus Mist has arrived.” With a polite extended hand, she motioned to the female whom stepped in, gaining the instant attention of quite a few present.

Opulence was saved for playing out her stories, the dress she wore glimmering sheer silk that hid the armor underneath. Slippers covered her bare feet, and fitting gloves hid her hands and protected them from any cold that might breeze by. This only made the few rings she wore stand out a bit, as well as the crystal pendant around her neck that matched the silver crown she had crafted not only to be stylish and beautiful, but functional.

Eyes of royal purple glittered as she saw her fellow guild leader, tempted to bring her wings back out to fly the rest of the way and greet the skeleton. Instead she simply walked the rest of the way.

“You look well my friend.” The compliment was clear, and those around seemed content with it… though there was a clear strike of nerves through the room. Hibiscus Mist had only heard of the guardians, the named residents having only been seen via screenshots on a third party messenger system. She knew them as well as they had been explained to her… they knew her only now.

“You as well.” Momonga seemed content to speak clearly, standing to welcome you on his own. Albedo’s frustrated lip biting and Shalltear’s narrowed gaze didn’t escape her. “I am glad we might be able to speak, face to face that is, instead of over the Message spell.”

“About speaking!” Mist let her words carry, not stopping before the stairs as many might but daring to continue up and closer to their beloved lord. “I’d like to hold our conversation here, so as to make the needed spread of information quicker for you here at Nazarick. My guild is much smaller after all, I would hate to have anything lost in the spread from peer to peer.” Stopping before him, her gaze turned to those around, noting that each were just a few steps closer. Not something Momonga might have noticed, but out of habit in the ‘real world’ it was common for her to see.

“That...ah… If you are sure Mist.” A hand was brought up to his boney face, a clear sign of thought for the man. A moment passed, and he nodded. “Yes, it’s efficient and fitting, I’d not like to miss telling something important to someone because of my own forgetfulness.” As both Mist and Momonga knew, to err was human, but they were certainly not human anymore were they? He snapped, and in response, Mist blinked. “I’ve mentioned to have shared your racial abilities… I do hope that’s not a problem?”

“No, not at all… in fact I have had a few ideas, but not much in the way of being able to test them… Perhaps after the important things have been spoken of?” Her words were clear, and he seemed content to sit back on his throne. As a response, a chair was pulled from Mist’s inventory, somewhat of an inside joke to those she lived with… once upon a time now that is…

“I would like to know if you find any of your own area familiar. Nazarick is no longer within the swamp that housed it first off.”

“I have noticed that. My own home is surrounded on three sides by mountain, and the last by a large forest.” At this, a copy of Rosaliet’s crude map was pulled out and offered. “Freely given.” The words following were only so easy to say, and something in the room suddenly felt slightly lighter. This was stored away for later thought as Momonga looked at the map, humming deep before setting it down in his lap.

“This is vexing, but no issue.” He seemed content with the little bit of information, even the way it was presented to him. There was a smile as it was an appreciated fact that the man was smart. It saved Mist quite a bit of work on explaining things, a breath of fresh air from her everyday life. “I’d also like a bit of help with something, if you happen to know how to use it?” This caught her attention, a hand extending in a silent request to lead her to whatever it was.

That was likely what earned you the glares from those around the room. They didn’t follow unless called, and without a summons to what must have appeared to be some private Supreme Being meeting… It probably looked to them like all you wanted was to get the advantage in a war that didn’t exist, nor ever would. “I’d like some tea to go with the rest of this if it’s alright?” Suggesting such offered someone a chance to be around, to monitor and protect their beloved lord.

“Ah… Tea does sound nice…” He turned to face his servants, leaving Mist to wait patiently so as not to intrude on his study… if that was what it was, there wasn’t really much to go on as the one time Mist had been in Nazarick it was to see the outside. “Sebas, I’ll trust you to bring us a good brew.” It was a statement, not a request. You followed as he continued his path, the massive staff in his hand tapping against the floor in a way that reminded you of the ominous heels of a teacher on tile.

Before fully leaving, a smile was shared with the guardians and underlings that stood in the massive throne room. “Thank you for your hospitality and kindness.” That said, the door was stepped through, and the click rang through the not so empty room.

“I don’t presume to know what they all are thinking.” The words left her lips the moment there was no one able to overhear. “But they don’t trust me. I am guessing you only gave a quick and dirty run down of what my traits are?” As smart as he was, it was clear that there were some things lacking in his executions. He sat at a table, offering you a seat to his left.

“What makes you say that?” The question was clear and straightforward.

“They don’t like me. I can practically taste the hate in the air.” Taking the seat, there was a hum. “One like I has been hated enough it can be seen under hundreds of masks. One would need to be as practiced as I to get it past me.” The words were cold and bitter on her tongue, but true. Her eyes settled over the mirror before them on the man’s desk, and a brow raised. “A Mirror of Remote Viewing? What was this for?”

“Ah...just a trophy from someone ignorant enough to challenge Blue Planet on their known facts of the universe at large.” He waved as though it were nothing much to worry about. “I figured if I learned how to work it, I might be able to observe the surroundings better.”

“A good assumption…” There was a hum as she watched him move his hands, trying to work the thing as Sebas stepped in, a tray of tea in his gloved hands. “Ah! Thank you very much sir Sebas!” Mist’s smile was like a thousand tiny needles, but it was truly grateful for the small comfort he was bringing into the room.

He simply gave a nod before taking the time to observe what Momonga was doing, leaving Mist to take her cup with a happy little hum. Both she and Sebas were watching as he zoomed in on a village, said thing catching her eye as she noticed a flinch in Momonga’s actions. The conversation, however short, between Sebas and Momonga was ignored, as Mist’s eyes trailed over details and brought her a hum.

“If I might, I’d like to take Albedo’s place on this little venture.” There was a look of suspicion that crossed the servant’s face, but it was paid no mind. “You asked my help, and I didn’t offer it freely given.... Not this time at least. I’d like to come with you and observe as payment.”

Sebas lost the tense posture, and Momonga seemed to watch her with his empty sockets. “It’s not a problem is it? You’ve got very little time to decide my friend.” Out of habit from their former world, Mist reached up to adjust glasses that weren’t there, easily transitioning the motion into a gentle brush of hair from her face.

“Then we leave now.” Standing up, he looked to Sebas. “Raise the security level to maximum… We’ll be back.”

“Feel free to watch as well!” Mist’s words were clear as she followed the man through the gate that had been opened, the mirror left floating there above the desk, showing their entry to the forest where one young woman protected her child sister.

There was a simple motion for Momonga to do as he wished, Mist moving to look around before humming. “This feels like it might just be a little bit fun… what do you think?” Her words were ignored as the first two fell, the rest running for the village. Such a shame. “I thought knights were meant to be strong of will… such a shame.”

Her eyes lidded a bit, watching in boredom at the retreating figures before the Death Knight gave chase as it was ordered. This was certainly going to be a learning experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to have something I can pump out like this? I hope it's holding up to any expectations you, the reader, might have! Please don't be scared to comment about ANYTHING~!


End file.
